Six Characters in Search of a Story
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: A fanfic that can be read in seven different ways, eventually. Set in the marauders time.
1. The story begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a small sock company, or Harry Potter.

**Note:** Yes I did get the idea from the Futurama comic with the same name. On that note, I don't own Futurama either.

**Six Characters in Search of a Story**

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore. It is my duty to inform you that a group of seventh year students have been found out of bed. What follows is their account of the evening. I present, **Six Characters in Search of a Story**. Each chapter is split into 6 sections, read the first section for James's story, the second for Sirius's, the third for Lupin's, the fourth for Pettigrew's, the fifth for Lily's and the sixth for Snape's. You can also read it as one long story. Enjoy!"

**Part One**

The four marauders were huddled under James's invisibility cloak. Sirius was clutching the marauders map and all four of their wands were lit up.

"This way," muttered James, "not far now."

"You never told me where we were going," squeaked Peter, "we usually only sneak out at full moon."

"I had to show you," replied James, "Me and Padfoot found it earlier by accident."

"But where exactly are we going Prongs?" persisted Peter.

"See for yourself, we're here now!" replied James.

**Part Two**

"Here we are, the Room of requirement," stated Sirius proudly. The four marauders emerged from under the invisibility cloak.

"I don't see anything," interjected Remus.

"That's because you have to walk past it three times concentrating on what you need. Lets go." Replied Sirius. Three walks past later a set of doors appeared in the wall.  
"Wait," squeaked Peter, "what's in there, surely we all asked for different things."

"Good point Wormtail," replied Remus.

"Only one way to find out," stated Sirius confidently, throwing the doors open.

**Part Three**

The four marauders entered the Room of requirement. Lining one wall of the room was a large oak bookcase that Remus hurried over too.

"Look at these books," he commented then read off a few titles, "Coping with Lycanthropy, Dealing with bite, a guide to life as a werewolf..."

"Is that what you asked for?" interrupted James, "Moony you cope fine with being a werewolf."

"I just asked for some helpful reading," replied Remus, "this is what the room thought I needed. They may be useful…" He pulled several books off the shelf, shrunk them and placed them in his pocket.

**Part Four**

Wormtail was nervous. The four marauders were inside the room of requirement and in his opinion they weren't safe. If the door was indeed not usually there, then any passing teacher would notice that it had appeared and want to investigate. He walked up to James.

"Prongs, I think we should go," he muttered.

"Why's that Wormtail?" asked James.

"Anyone could walk in on us," commented Peter, "I really think we should go."

"All you care about is not being punished," replied James, "no-one will walk in. Anyone walking down this corridor at this time of night would be to tired to notice an extra door."

"I hope you're right Prongs," murmured Peter. At that moment the doors opened again.

**Part Five**

Lily Evans had been talking to Professor Mcgonagal about their last transfiguration Lesson and they had both lost track of the time. Now she was hurrying back to the Heads common room when she saw fours boys appear out of thin air. She hid behind a statue as they paced in front of a blank stretch of wall three times. As a set of double doors appeared on the blank wall she recognised the students as James Potter and his gang. But what were they up to? James was Head boy but here he was sneaking around in the middle of the night. She was about to open the door when she heard a snide voice.

"What's this? The head girl sneaking around in the night?" It was Lily's least favourite person, Severous Snape. Without thinking she sent a stunning spell at him. "Now, now," he chuckled, "we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, except you. Petrificus Totalus!" She went rigid and knocked the door open as she fell.

**Part Six**

Snape couldn't believe his luck. He had been prowling the corridors when he spotted Lily Evans on the third floor. He had crept up behind her and attacked. She was now in a full body bind and had fallen through a door in front of him. Suddenly someone shouted.

"What on earth are you doing Snivelus!" It was James Potter and his friends, the four people that Snape didn't want to meet. He turned on the spot and left the room saying,

"I think I'll report you to Filch, enjoy detention!" He sped off.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled James. He released Lily, then grabbed her hand and sped off, the rest of the marauders following. Eventually they stopped running.

**Part Seven?**

"Alright you horrible kids, watch this space for my story!" stated Argus filch, patting Mrs Norris.

**Please review! I like reviews.**


	2. The secret chamber

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a small sock company, or Harry Potter.

**Note:** Yes I did get the idea from the Futurama comic with the same name. On that note, I don't own Futurama either.

**Six Characters in Search of a Story**

"Ah welcome back, Dumbledore couldn't make it so he sent me, Professor Slughorn to introduce this incredible chapter of **Six Characters in Search of a Story**. Oh and by the way would you be interested in joining the slug club…"

"Horace get a move on!"

"Sorry Minerva. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!"

**Part One**

They were outside the transfiguration classroom.

"Is Filch coming?" asked James.

"I don't think so," replied Sirius. They entered the room. James crossed to the far wall.

"There should be a secret room around here, help me find the lever," he stated. The group searched the wall for a minute before James found the lever. He pulled it and with a loud creaking sound a hidden door speared in the wall.

"We haven't been here before have we?" asked Remus.

"I remember one in the charms classroom but this one is new to me," added Sirius.

"Good point, we'll have to add it to the map," replied James. He threw open the door and they entered.

**Part Two**

"A broom cupboard!" exclaimed Sirius, "This isn't what I was expecting."

"Me neither," added Peter, "I mean, why hide a broom closet!"

"Does it matter what we've found?" asked James, "we should still add it to the map." Sirius pulled out the map. He pulled out his wand and tapped the map.

"Mr Padfoot would like to request an alteration."

"As would Mr Prongs."

"Mr Wormtail."  
"And Mr Moony." They all placed their wand on the map. It zoomed into the section showing where their current location should be located. The room drew itself onto the map.

"Mischief managed," muttered Sirius, causing the map to go blank again.

"This secret room could be very useful," mused Remus.

**Part Three**

"Honestly Remus you think that everything could be useful," chuckled Peter.

"Not true," replied Remus, "What about that time when…"  
"Can't think of one can you?" laughed James.

"I don't think that everything is useful," retorted Remus, "divination is useless." They all laughed. Remus checked his clockwork watch. "It's very late, we should really get back to bed."

"I agree, there is the chance that Filch is coming." Replied Peter. The group headed for the door but it had already been pushed open.

**Part Four**

Severous Snape was standing there. He pulled back his head and shouted.

"They're over here Filch! Potter and his cronies are in here!" He then pulled out his wand and sent a full body bind into the room. Before he could do anything else Peter had shouted.

"Expeliamous!" Snape dropped his wand, which was grabbed by Remus.

"What are you doing here Snivelus?" asked Sirius. Snape scowled.

"Filch said he would let me off my detention for being out of bed if I helped to catch you," he explained.

"You smarmy Git!" exclaimed Peter, "I hope he gives you a detention anyway!"  
"He'll get a detention if we escape," added Remus.

**Part Five**

James released Lily from Snape's full body bind. She pushed Snape out of the way and held the door open for the marauders. The five of them sprinted down the corridor but came face to face with Mrs Norris. The cat turned and headed down the corridor but before she could alert Filch, Lily had pulled out her wand.

"Imobilus!" Mrs Norris went completely still as the group hurried past her. Sirius kicked the cat on the way past. Behind them they could hear Snape trying to keep up. Lily pointed her wand behind her and shouted, "Flipendo!" Snape was flipped backwards and was knocked out against a wall.

"Hurry!" shouted James; "he won't be unconscious for long." They ran on, unsure of where they were going and eventually stopped outside the Library.

**Part Six**

"Do you think Filch knows where we are?" asked Lily.

"How can he?" replied Remus, "we weren't even sure where we were running."

"What if Snape comes back?" asked Peter.

"We can take him," answered Sirius.

"Just in case I think we should split up and get back to out dormitories," added James, "that way if one of us is caught we won't all get into trouble. Lily noticed that James had glanced at her as he said it and realised that he had suggested that to protect her. At that moment Snape turned up again, accompanied by Mrs Norris.

"Ha!" he stated, "Filch will be here any moment!"

"Split up!" yelled James. Him, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily ran off in different directions.

**Part Seven?**

"I bet your waiting for some Filch action!" chuckled Argus Filch.

**Please Review, I like reviews!**


End file.
